A new story
by Sweetmistake
Summary: After five years the girls have a new life. But will all the secrets were revealed? This is the English version of my fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars does not belong to me.

**Chapter 01**

It was a sunny day; Rosewood was even more beautiful in the spring. The nostalgic mood was inevitable. Everything was so much like that day in which Ali returned from Georgia.

-Em, my Em -a serene and unmistakable voice came over her mind.

-Ali? – Emily continued after a long sigh relieved and intrigued at the same time – You are here? How is this possible?

-Em, always sweet and naive. No wonder that they will find the weakest link.

-Weakest link? They? – That conversation was leaving Em confusion and headache. -Poor Em, never managed to realize that …

-Em! Now it's time to get up my Angel, or you want to lose the time? -Mrs. Fields remained rigid.

Yes, it was just a dream. Another inside a huge list of dreams with her. No matter the situation, Ali always said the same thing: you are the weakest link Em, they are keeping an eye on you. They? Could not be possible she is talking about A, Mona was still in hospice, and all that history was over, or at least had been forgotten.

Emily was the only group that was still in Rosewood. "For a little while" she planned a huge trip to help people. First, chose Africa. She wanted to help as many people as possible. But before should receive Hanna, who was returning to Rosewood to spend her vacation. Hanna lives now in New York studying fashion and aged in an Office of a great brand. Spencer moved to Oxford, and now she is studying law in this incredible and prestigious University. Aria, in turn, went to California and now is a beginner in professional photography studio.

All were following their way, had already passed five years since Mona went to the Hospice. Without A in their way, they could follow their dreams. And they were doing it perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

-Em? Emily are you hearing me?

– Hanna was with the same teenager voice.

-Hanna! – Emily shouted and almost broke the window of her room – How I missed your voice! Are you already in Rosewood?

-Me too. Yes, I've already arrived at my house. Can you come now? Still remember where it is? – Hanna laughed.

-Of course I can and, please, I think I remember the way!

Em picked up her car and went to Hanna's house, which was two streets before the Rosewood High.

-You arrived fast! – Hanna hugs her, almost crying.

-Your House is not so far – Emily hugs her friend.

They entered in the kitchen; Caleb was sitting on "his place". Emily greeted the boy and sat on his left. Hanna was preparing pancakes.

-Who would have thought that I'd see you cooking!

-Actually, I never pictured myself in that situation -she gave a laugh. -My life changed a lot.

Han started telling. After she came out of Rosewood, with Caleb, they rented an apartment near Central Park. "_A dream_," she said. It didn't take long to get a job. Her good taste and empathy conquered a famous stylist, who hired her as an intern. With the salary, she managed to get into a fashion college. Caleb had won a scholarship in an Engineering College. Both contended with the allowance that Caleb received from his mother.

-You got all what you wanted Han! -Emily said proud.

-In part. I have to clean the house and cook. -Everybody laughed.

Han finished the pancakes and they began to eat. During the meal Han asked curiously:

-And you? How is your life? Plan to stay at Rosewood?

Em told about her plans to travel as a volunteer to Africa. Hanna was amazed. Caleb smiled and made one, or rather, his only comment of the conversation:

-Your kind spirit is inspiring Emily, congratulations.

After this comment the phone rang. It was a call from Aria. Han answered quickly.

-Aria, that surprises you calls me right now!

-Hello? -Aria seemed frightened.

-Is something wrong?

- I'm going to Rosewood tomorrow. I have to show something to you.

-Okay Aria, but it is something bad? -Han worried.

-I can't tell over the phone. Please ask for the Spence catch a plane to here as soon as possible.

Aria gave a sigh and hung up the phone. After she broke with Ezra, she rarely called the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

-I am concerned, what would happen? -Han thought loudly.

-She was very distressed – Em continued the thought of her friend. - Well, I will call Spence; I think this is something important.

Em got her cell phone and dialed Spenser's number. Even with so much time, she knew perfectly the number.

-Hello? Emily? -Surprisingly, Wren answered the phone.

-Is Spence there? – Emily tried to ignore the fact that Wren was there - I really need to talk to her.

-She just got out of the bath, I'll see if she can answer. -Wren screamed her name. A female voice answered.

After a few seconds, Spencer answered a little ashamed.

-Em, how I miss you! What's up?

- Spence, I don't know if it is good or bad, but Aria called and asked you to come to Rosewood. She comes tomorrow and said she needs to show us something.

-Wow, did something bad happen? I'm on vacation; I'll spend a week there.

Spencer's parents moved to Washington in the previous month, because Mr. Hastings was promoted. Melissa still lives in Rosewood, but she is vacationing in Paris.

Emily went home later. Caleb and Hanna were few minutes alone before Ms. Marin came from work. She kept in the Bank, but now as a Manager; periodically sent money to Hanna in New York.

-I was worried. – Hanna sat next to Caleb on the living room couch – Aria was very nervous.

-Don't worry Han, - he spoke near her ear and continued after a kiss on her forehead – everything will be all right, maybe she's hiding something good. She was always good at lying.

Hanna reflected for two seconds, sighed and thought "_All we are_", but answered Caleb with a simple "_Yes_".

After a few hours, all liars were in bed. They were not sleeping, because Aria's call resurrected parts of their memories that for long they had forgotten. The emotional torture and torment that A, or better, that Mona caused could not return. They could not feel it again. Even in different States, their thoughts were together, discussing the hypotheses. They just can't wait for their meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

It was already morning. The liars had combined the meeting at lunchtime, at Spencer's house. Around twelve, all the girls were there, least Aria. After fifteen minutes, Aria appeared. She was pale, wearing a lovely black and purple dress. Her hair was darker and slightly long.

Aria had gone out of Rosewood to forget the problems and trying to reorganize her life. After a tumultuous broke with Ezra, she became disoriented and decided to move to California to start a new life. Entered into a Photography Studio and began studying in a University. She was carrying a large black leather Briefcase.

-Sorry I'm late, I was a little lost. - Aria was gasping.

-Okay, the town is small, but we can understand. – Hanna made a wry comment.

-So Aria, what you wanted to show us? -Spence was totally nervous. Typically, Spence was who thought more about the possibilities.

-As you know, I'm now working in a photography studio in California. -Aria began – One of my duties is to tidy up the old portfolios. I was tidying up the part of 1999 and found this. -She put his suitcase on top of the Hastings's kitchen countertop, opened it and picked up a portfolio of Red cover with a sticker that said "_Megan, October 1999_".

The girls shouted. The girl from the photos was incredible and hauntingly similar to Ali. In fact, it was like Ali that they saw in the frames of the DiLaurentis's house. Small, thin, with a charming smile, incredibly blue eyes. The only detail that differed from Ali was the color of hair, these were extraordinarily bright reddish tone, and wavy.

-This is unbelievable. – Emily managed to say that between tears and hiccups.

-Another version of Ali? This is already turning a joke! – Hanna made that comment trying to hide her fear to see those photos.

-Spence, will you say anything? -Aria couldn't understand why Spencer had not released a comment to calm the girls.

-I just... - She tried for a few seconds continue the phrase, but ended it with a big sigh and a crisis cries.

With the fortress Spencer weeping, the girls were desolate. How could there be an Ali's copy walking around, and if by chance they find her on the street, or on a trip? How would it be...?

-But she lives near here? Or lived? - Emily was struggling to think in that situation.

-In the records was written "_Radley S., London_" – Aria was with a trembling voice.

-You searched this name on Google, right? -Spencer looked increasingly desperate.

-No, I wanted to search with you. I didn't feel safe on browse alone.

-Well, let's eat before it because my stomach is shouting! -Han can always drown out the tense moments.


End file.
